Katsuro Yamada
Katsuro Yamada '(克郎山田 ''Katsurō Yamada)is a Mage who currently is not part of a guild as he is a traveller. He is a user of '''Beast Mimicry Magic. Description Katsuro is a black skinned young teen of average height and slightly musculer build. He has mid length black/blue hair that reaches down to the back of his neck. He also has bright golden eyes when mimicing, they are usually brown. He is usually found wearing his trademark white t-shirt with a shirt blue coat and black trousers. He also wears a necklace around his neck which is decorated with a single long tooth. The tooth of his first animal kill, which was a sabretooth tiger. He also wears basic black combat boots with a rough grey sole Brief History Katsuro never knew his father properly. When he was born his mother looked after him and his father was rarely home. When he was seven years old his father returned one day and told him they were going on a trip to test his strength. So they drove off to a forest quite far from home. His father dropped him off and left hime his final words. "Find your way home..." For the first few weeks Katsuro just pondered why he was in the forest and how he was going to survive. He lived of wild berries and caught animals in trap he made himself. Determined to get home, Katsuro sought desperatly to get out of the forest and in the process discovered he could do magic. He eventually got out of the forest and returned home a year and a half later only to find that no one was home. Lost, confused and alone he met a mage who took him in an raised him in the disicpline of magic. It was difficult because Katsuro;' magic was unusual but eventually he was able to teach Katsuro how to generally manipulate his magical energy. Katsuro eventually left and his now roaming around Fiore looking for adventure and maybe even settling in a guild. Personality Katsuro is a very calm cool and collected character most of the time. Due to him being alone on most of his travles and avoiding most people unless approached. When with his very few friends though, Katsuro is a very fun person. He loves enjoyment and never likes it when people are down. Due to his nartural affinity to the forest (as he lived there for 1 and a half years) he finds it a little easier to make friends with animals than humans. Katsuo is usually a good obedient friedn to those he cares about but can be very skeptic about their ideas and plans. He's also the type to take charge when no one chooses to do so. When in a fight Katsuro is a bit of a tactician, taking advantage of his opponents obvious weaknesses and his strengths in battle. He tries to be very creative and unpredictable with his fighting style and has a reasonable amount of knowledge when it comes to fighting animals. Katsuro also likes a challenge though he is not dumb enough to go charging into a poweful enemy without reason (unlike some people). Katsuro has a thing for animal cruelty, he hates it a lot. Not to the extent of enviromentalists, but he does take it extremely seriously when habitats are destroyed of rare animals are harmed. Magic and Abilities Natural Abilities Tracking Abilities: 'Due to his time out in the jungle, Katsuro has learnt to track practically any animal. No matter how small or big Katsuro has learnt to track for long periods of time over long distances in order to capture animals to eat or to avoid predators. '''Animal Communication: '''Katsuro has also learnt how to understand how most animals communicate and can talk to them freely without diffculty. '''Skilled Fighter: '''Katsuro has learned to fight though he has no particular disicipline. He usually fights with a freestyle sort of flow accompanied with acrobatic finesse. He's good at exploiting oppurtunities of weaknes and is a great dodger. '''Immune to most venom/poisons/toxins: '''A side effect of all the beast mimics is that he seems to have Mimiced all of his animal's immunity to toxins. There is no toxins, venom or poison that he can't ovecome in a matter of minutes. '''Enhanced Edurance: '''One trait of Katsuro is that his pain tolerance is extremely high. He has survived out in the wild for a year and a half and has learned how to work for long periods of time without rest, especially since he needs to track a lot. '''Enhanced Reflexes: '''Katsuro's reflexes have been refined to near perfection. He's able to sense a strike coming from any direction and can didge with lighting quick reflexes. One of his most amazing feats was his ability to dodges automatic fore. Magic 'Beast Mimicry Magic: Katsuro is a user of the Take Over and Caster Magic known as Beast Mimicry Magic. This type of Magic gives the user the ability to Mimic the traits, abilities and characteristics of any animal the user has enough general knowledge of. If the animal can use magic then the user must have encountered the actual creature before it can be Mimiced. Katsuro has become so experienced with the magic that he can used Evolved Mimics '''of animals (which are basically when the particuler feature of the animal is evolved to release special abilities e.g. if experienced enough the user can cause a mimiced frogs jump to be able to jump in midair). Katsuro has no official fighting style. Most of his attacks are generally freestyle strikes with some acrobatic finesse in order to keep oppurtunities for the opponent to strike at a minimum. He usually fights with his bare hands or his 8 Knives (which he calls his '''Chrome Talons). He usually carries one knife between each finger and uses them as claws. Katsuro can Mimic up to 3 animals at one time, 2 if it includes an evolved Mimic. Charge of a Rhino: 'Grants Katsuro the ability to carry the Momentum of a rhino while running *'Evolved Mimic: Thunderbolt Charge: Allows Katsuro to run with the momentum of a Rhino and produces a static charge, in turn adding extra electrical damage to the unlucky opponent Webs of a Spider: 'Gives Katsuro the ability to shoot spiderwebs out of his mouth like a spider. '''Camoflouge of the Chameleon: '''This Mimic allows Katsuro the ability to turn invisible. *'Evolved Mimic: Disguise: This Mimic allows Katsuro to shapeshift into other people he has met, Though he cannot copy their magic he can sound like them and even act like them. Sting of the Hornet: '''This Mimic allows Katsuro's punches to sting like a Hornet and cause extra delayed damage to the opponent. '''Strike of a Snake: '''This Mimic gives Katsuro the reaction time and striking speed of a snake. '''Mimic Techniques:Katsuro created a number of fighting moves by combining different mimcs together. *'Flash Barrage: '''By combining the "Speed of a Cheetah" and "Jump of a Frog (Evolved)" Mimic Katsuro dashes at his opponent and slashes him/her while rushing past. He then quickly turns (if in midair he just jumps back in that direction) and slashes again. He then continues to slash at the opponenet at different angles repeatedly. *'Bulldozer Punch: By combining the "Speed of a Cheetah", "Charge of a Rhino" and "Strength of a Bear" Mimics, Katsuro can dash at an opponent with extreme force and land a single devastating punch on his opponent. *'Deadly Gatling: '''By combining the "Strike of a Snake" and "Sting of a Hornet" and Mimics Katsuro can launch a barrage of poisionous punches at his opponent. 'Beast King Card Magic: Though Master Otako couldnt teach Katsuro how to uses his Beast Mimicry Magic, he did teach him about Beast King Card Magic. This a Holder type magic which involves the user summoning Kings of different animals via a magic chant. Master Otako have Katsuro the Monkey Kong card and told Katsuro that he'd haveve to find the others himself. Summoning a King requires a chunk of magical energy whether it works or not. Katsuro currently has 4 Kings in his posseasion. *'Tenma the Monkey King': Tenma can manipulate the Element of lightning and has a staff as a weapon. The staff can turn into a bladed nunchuk and his special ability is to change size *'Cornelius the Rhino King': Cornelius can manipulate the Element of earth and has a large hammer as a weapon. His special ability is that he can clone himself. *'Simone the Lion King':Simone can manipulate the element of wind and his weapon is sword that can split into two swords. His special ability is called "Fear Factor" and kt allows him tk manipulate the confidence of those around him. *'Alia the Crane Queen': Alia can manipulate the element of water and her weapons are her metal plated talons at her feet. Her special ability is the power to control the weather. Equipment Chrome Talons: Katsuro has knives which he like to call his Chrome Talons. He has eight of them at one time, each between his fingers, and uses them as fighting claws against opponents. Though his knives can be destroyed or lost he never seems to run out of them. They seem to be coming from inside his jacket and running gag is people asking him where his keeps them all. Deck of Summoner Cards: Katauro never goes on an adventure without his trusty deck of Beast King Cards. The Cards allow him to use he Beast King Card Magic. No one else can use them accept those he allows. Category:Mage Category:Male